


A demon teleports into a bar...

by I_sin_upon_a_star



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Castiel/Dean Winchester, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_sin_upon_a_star/pseuds/I_sin_upon_a_star
Summary: and tries to help get an angel and hunter together. Although, they won't be the only one's getting together.





	A demon teleports into a bar...

**Author's Note:**

> Because the finale fucked me, up here's a fic I wanted to work on to help cope

“Just sitting there and wishing for them to get together seems awfully boring, Moose.” Sam jolted at the voice that wasn’t there moments before.

“What the hell are you doing here, Crowley?” His voice lacked the accusing tone like it normally did, but there was still that hint of hostility, even if it was less prevalent. The king of Hell raised an eyebrow and smirked.

“Can’t I drop by to see my favorite boys?” The younger Winchester rolled his at the teasing and tried to go back to relaxing. “I’m growing on you, aren’t I?” Sam remembered those words being said to him before, and by the same being. Crowley was right though.

“You’re less annoying now.” Sam admitted, smirking at the eye roll and slight huff.

“It seems like you Winchesters have the opposite effect.” Crowley said calmly, snapping his fingers and conjuring a highball cocktail for them. Sam inspected the drink, causing the demon to sigh. “I didn’t poison it.” The king of hell bit out.

“I know.” Sam instantly said and Crowley felt a rare feeling of warmth start to blossom in his chest. “I’m surprised it isn’t scotch.”

“Scotch isn’t all I drink, Moose.” He said with a fond eye roll, sipping at his gin and tonic. “I only drink the best.”

“Glencraig, aged thirty years.” Sam clarified, sipping at his own drink as if it were nothing. Crowley on the other hand paused and glanced to the taller, who was now back to watching his brother and Castiel from across the bar. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes slightly, hiding a smirk behind his glass.

“Watching those two morons won’t help get them together, darling.” His hidden smirk widened at the flush that stained Sam’s cheeks at the nickname.

“Do you have any better ideas?” The tall man mumbled, giving him his signature bitch face. Although, there was a flush with it.

“Save that look for Squirrel, Moose.” Crowley spoke in an amused tone, watching as Sam rolled his eyes in defeat. “In order to get them together, we have to make your brother jealous.” He said nonchalantly, taking another sip of his drink.

“Like that would work, Crowley. I’ve watched them for years. How exactly do you think that making Dean jealous will work? Anytime a girl flirts with Cas, Dean gives him this smirk and tells him to go for it.” Which of course was extremely stupid and served to only hurt Dean in the end. Sam had no idea why he did it to himself.

Crowley merely smirked and glanced at the target of their plans, knowing just what to do.

“I’ve noticed.” The king of hell admitted. “But I also noticed the only one to actually flirt with Dean’s lover boy is the opposite sex.” Sam opened his mouth to say something about the accusation, but stopped. Crowley had a point, actually. All he could remember was women flirting with Cas, not the other way around. Well, Dean didn’t count since he didn’t go for it.

“So, we need a guy to flirt with Cas?” Sam asked as if he was clarifying this. “For one,” The younger Winchester spoke up to voice the problems with the plan. “We don’t know if there’s anyone gay here.”

“Ah, Moose. I have my ways.” Crowley gestured to one of the bartenders. “It’s not my first time drinking here, and Diego happens to be quite a flirt.” Sam glanced to the said bartender, immediately noticing the dark hair and beard. He couldn’t deny it, but the man was certainly attractive. The rolled up shirt sleeves revealed a few tattoo’s and Sam hummed.

“It may be worth a shot.” The younger Winchester admitted and Crowley gladly called over Diego, who looked pleased to see Crowley again.

“Always nice to see a regular.” Diego spoke with a grin, turning to look at Sam now. “..and new ones.” The bartender purred as his eyes raked over Sam’s figure, lips curled upwards into a smirk. “What can I get for you two?” He questioned, hungry eyes still glued to Sam as he purposely thickened his accent.

“A favor, if you will.” The demon spoke, trying to get Diego’s attention away from Sam. It worked since the bartender quirked an eyebrow and turned to Crowley, interest peaked.

“What type of favor do you have in mind?” He asked with a grin. “Because if it’s free drinks, the owner will be pissed.” Sam chuckled at the joke, causing Diego to grin at the laugh. Crowley rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath.

“We need you to flirt with one of our friends.” Crowley spoke roughly and Diego tilted his head, confusion evident in his eyes. Catching the confusion, the demon continued. “Make the other one jealous so he’ll finally make a move.” Diego suddenly smirked and licked his lips.

“Alright. My break is in ten minutes. So, tell me who the lucky one is.” The smirk on the bartenders face widened when he got a look at the dark haired man in a trench coat, and he turned to Crowley. “It would be my pleasure.” He chuckled, heading back to the bar for the remainder of his shift.

“You’re a regular?” The human asked, fascinated by the fact.

“Why not? They have decent alcohol and service, unlike some places squirrel drags you to.” Sam nearly flinched, knowing Crowley had a point. He had been to some trashy bars because of Dean and this one certainly was a good one. “This one also happens to not be riddled with hunters. Do you know how bloody hard it is to find one?”

“I honestly assumed you used your demon power to travel to fancier places.” Crowley huffed a laugh.

“I do sometimes.” He admitted, a small smirk on his lips. “But it’s easier for me to stay close and make sure you Winchester’s don’t do something _unreasonably_ stupid.” Sam sent him another bitch face and Crowley only smirked more. 

“Even though it’s not always our fault, you deserve more credit.” Sam mumbled quietly, flushing hard when Crowley looks at him in surprise. 

“What?” Crowley ask as if he misheard and Sam knows he heard the whole thing. 

“You heard me.” Sam muttered with a sigh. “You deserve more credit.” Again, Crowley looked at the human in surprise. 

“That might be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me, darling.” Sam’s flush only served to darken at the new nickname Crowley liked to use. “I’m flattered.” 

“You’re really good company, actually.” The younger Winchester said, glancing away from the smirk that had formed into a genuine smile. 

“This is rare.” Crowley hummed, swirling his drink with the tip of his finger. “You’re being civil for once.” 

“I am the civil one, remember?” He sighed almost dramatically and the demon only hummed in agreement. “I’m not the hostile one.” Again, Sam was right. Sure, the hunter was suspicious of him at times, but it was usually Dean who voiced his dislike the most. From the corner of his eye, Crowley caught the image of Diego moving in on Castiel. 

“Here’s what you’ve been waiting for, Moose.” The demon smirked mischievously, eyes lighting up when Dean narrowed his eyes at the uninvited guest. Diego must have said something because Castiel’s face was red from embarrassment, while Dean’s was red from anger. 

“Diego’s not too bad at flirting. His accent and beard definitely work for him in this case.” Sam spoke, noticing Crowley cross his arms from the side. 

“I suppose it does.” Crowley said in an almost dejected voice, and this time, Sam noticed. Huh. It looked like Diego was really good at this job of making people jealous…

Wait. Jealous.

Crowley, the king of Hell, was  undoubtedly jealous of him complimenting Diego. He licked his lips and stole a glance at the demon, who still had his arms crossed and was now scowling at the bartender.  His heart raced at the evidence and felt a hopeful smile stretch across his face.  Sam hid it, pretending  that he was back to ogling Diego. 

N o wonder Crowley was jealous. He possessed both thing’s Sam had pointed out. Now he just had to find one more, and it was easy.  His eyes narrowed in on the suit. 

“The suit is a nice touch too.” Crowley tried to cover up his huff, but Sam caught it. Smiling more he bit his lips, ready to move to the next step. 

“You’re definitely more attractive, though. I like your voice more.”

The demon wasn’t prepared for an admission like that, and his entire body warmed up, his wide eyes staring at Sam in surprise. The human acted as if it were nothing, calmly staring at his brother who looked ready to kill, although, there was a flush that suggested the human was not calm. Crowley licked his lips, studying the hunter beside of him with intensity.

“Flattery?” Crowley asked, very much intrigued. “This is an unusual way to plan a deal, Moose.” The king hummed, watching for some sort of reaction.

“I’m not making a deal.” The larger man huffed, trying to think of another way to admit his attraction to the demon beside of him. The one he so obviously had, and was starting to fail at hiding, crush on.

“You’re being uncharacteristically nice, Moose.” Crowley pointed out the obvious, taking a slow sip of his drink. “And since you have flannel on, nothing else seems to be out of the ordinary.” Sam looked down at one of his favorite flannel shirts, rolling his eyes fondly. “At least some things won’t change.” Once again, Sam rolled his eyes.

“Believe it or not, Crowley. I actually like you.”

“Do you now?” The king hummed, happy to see that the conversation was moving in the direction he needed it to. “I’m the king of hell.” He reminded offhandedly, smirking at the exasperated huff.

“I _know_ that. Demon or not, I would still like you.” Sam spoke with a soft tone. “More than you’d think.” He mumbled under his breath, gasping when Crowley reached over, stroking his bottom lip with his thumb. Sam was distracted by the soft feeling, eyes only focusing on the demon beside him.

“That’s a suggestive statement, Moose. Are you _sure_ you mean it?” The king questioned slowly, not wanting to be wrong about what was happening. Anyway, it seemed as if both were finished with being subtle.

“Positive.” Sam responded, the tip of his tongue brushing Crowley’s thumb tip. The eyes looking into his darkened at the small action.

Suddenly, their lips were pressed together in a desperate kiss, one that has Sam’s hands running along the demons body, unable to leave them at one spot for more than ten seconds. The humans eyes shut, enjoying the moment far too much than he should in a public setting. Sam groans lowly at the hand running through his long strands, giving light tugs that make his gut coil. When they pull away, Sam nearly groans in complaint at the loss of talented lips. He licks his lips, still tasting the demon and shivering.

“Your lips are sinful.” Sam teases with a grin, his eyes half lidded.

S eizing the opportunity at hand, Crowley moved closer to purr into Sam’s ear, his breath warm against  the skin. “You flatter me, love.” The human gasped at the newest term of endearment, shuddering lightly  as the blood rushes down . “Please, continue.” The demon whispered seductively, his hands sliding across his  flannel from under the table. 

S am was quickly loosing interest in Dean and Cas  getting together , becoming more invested in the hand that was running along his body.  He swallowed, finding it hard to concentrate with the hands on him. “ What  else do you like?” He whispered, lips barely grazing across the flushed skin. 

“Your voice.” Sam almost chokes out, biting his lips at the pleased purr that leaves Crowley’s lips. The demon seems to love the news, and he whispers more into the younger Winchesters ear, and Sam just squirms in need. He bites back a groan when a hand rubs at his thigh, moving closer to the growing tent in his denim jeans. 

“Anything else?” Crowley purrs, and Sam whimpers when the hand reaches the bulge in his pants and starts to palm.

“Your beard. You look great with facial hair.” Sam squeezes his eyes shut, gasping when lips slide along his neck, the beard scrapping his skin. By God, is he ever thankful that Crowley let his facial hair grow. His breath hitches when the lips start sucking on the skin.

“Crowley..” Sam shudders, opening his eyes again and realizing that the demon must have used his teleportation powers. He’s in his room, and Sam wonders for a brief moment on how Crowley avoided the protection wards and spells.

However, his wondering is soon put to rest when Crowley  starts a trail of wet kisses down his neck. If it weren’t for the fact he was on his bed, his knees would have surely bucked at the  skillful mouth on his skin. 

“Please.” He gasped, not entirely sure what he’s really pleading for. He’s done this a long time ago in college, but this feels so much different. College was just experimenting and fooling around, but with Crowley, it’s really something else _entirely_. 

“Please what, Sam?” Crowley hisses into his ear, licking the shell and making the human release a shaky breath. “Tell me what you want, love.” The demon pressed their hips together and fuck, Sam could already tell how big the demon was. If that wasn’t distracting enough, the rough beard scrapping against his neck was even better. 

“You.” He shuddered, swallowing thickly. “Inside of me.” Sam added, biting his lips at the pleased grunt that Crowley released in response.

And then , he was arching at the feeling of skin against skin, his entire body flushing. Crowley’s powers were handy at times like these, and Sam moaned at the sensation of their erections pressed together. 

“Is that what you want, Sam?” Crowley lightly dug his nails into Sam’s hips, eyes dark with desire. “I don’t think I’ll be able to stop myself if you change your mind.” The demon admitted, his voice rough and thick. The younger Winchester licked his lips and nodded again. 

“I’ve wanted this for a long time. Please?” Sam practically begs, and he almost hates himself for it. It isn’t until Crowley is capturing his lips in a hungry kiss that Sam realizes he made the right choice, and god, it’s ironic to say, but Crowley has a sinful tongue that plunges eagerly into his mouth. Just like before, Crowley tugs at his hair and Sam unleashes an undignified moan when they part. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this, Moose.” Crowley says in between kisses, his teeth gently sinking down on the bottom lip. Sam can’t do anything but moan and kiss back, his big hands running down Crowley’s back and pulling him closer. 

T here’s suddenly a wet finger pressing inside of him and Sam has no time to wonder when the demon conjured the lube, only that Crowley is slowly working him open and whisper ing encouraging words into his flushed ear. 

“That’s it, Sam. You’re doing a good job.” Crowley whispers sweetly into his ear, and Sam just melts into it, groaning when the king adds another finger. “You like this, Moose?” He stretches him more and Sam groans once agian. 

“Yes..” He hisses, arching slightly when the demon curls his fingers and Sam lets loose a wanton moan, lips parting in pleasure. The noise shatters any ounce of control Crowley once had, and he adds another finger, daring to curl them again. “Crow-Crowley.” Sam arches again when the king curls his fingers once more, the digits brushing across his sweet spot. “ _Fuck!_ ” He cries out, pressing his face into Crowley’s shoulder as he breathes deeply on the skin. 

“Did I hit a sweet spot, Sam?” Crowley asks, breathless from Sam’s cry of pleasure. He adds pressure to the sensitive area, shuddering at the string of moans the human lets loose. Sam starts to move against the fingers and Crowley groans at the image under him. “You like this, love? You like fucking yourself on my fingers?” He growls deeply and massages the sweet spot, turning Sam into even more of a moaning mess that presses into the fingers with an eagerness that has the demon twitching in need. 

“Crowley, fuck!” Sam swears, trying his best to hide his moans, but it’s just not working. Especially with the demon is simply _massaging_ his sweet spot. He whines in dismay when Crowley pulls his fingers away, but soon finds himself moaning when the demon finally eases into him, and damn, Crowley is _big._

“Relax for me, love.” Sam takes a calming breath and tries to do as Crowley said, slowly adjusting to the stretch. As the pain subsides, it is quickly replaced by pleasure.

“Oh god-”

“Sorry, just Crowley.” The demon can’t help but tease and Sam has to ignore it because damn, he needs the demon _right now._

“-Move.” Sam begs, and Crowley doesn’t need to be told twice. He pulls back slowly before moving back in with a gentle thrust at first. But with Sam under him and clinging tight, Crowley isn’t sure how long he’ll last or if he can control himself. “Shit, Crowley..” Sam breathes, pushing back and meeting the slow thrust. “Harder.” He begs, and Crowley happily complies.

Crowley slams into the hunter, their groans and pants mingling in the quiet room. “Oh, Sam..” The demon moans, looking into the pleasure filled eyes. “Fuck.” The demon mumbled, leaning down to kiss him hard and passionate, his free hand grasping the neglected erection and stroking in time with his hard, but slow thrust. As Sam moans into his mouth, Crowley shudders and increases his pace.

Sam’s lips are fighting back for dominance in the kiss, but he gradually succumbs to defeat, and it’s the most pleasurable defeat the human has ever experienced. It feels like Crowley is devouring him, and he’s never felt this good, not even Ruby’s blood made him feel like this before. They part as Sam moans out,

“Crowley, oh my..” Sam pants against the lips and lets out a cry of pleasure when the demon once again hits his sweet spot. “Right there.” The human begs, holding tight. Not wasting any time, Crowley angles his thrust to hit the same area and is awarded with libidinous moans of pleasure.

“Can you hear yourself?” Crowley moans, his thrusting fast and desperate. “You sound so bloody sexy.” The demon groans, eyes clinching shut in order to stop himself from cumming from the look on Sam’s face. His hunter is so debauched and it’s making it hard to last. Sam arches and holds onto Crowley for _dear life_ moaning and cursing a storm. It’s one final hard thrust against his weak spot that has Sam crying out Crowley’s name and letting go, releasing on their chest.

And holy shit, Crowley comes from the _sound_ of Sam crying out his name like that. The demon grunts, shuddering as Sam cliches around him and released hard, breathing the humans name like it’s a prayer.

They crash together, both a mess on Sam’s bed as their limbs are tangled together. The human almost groans in satisfaction as a hand plays with his hair, making his eyes fall shut and lean into the nice touch.

They’re kissing again but this time it’s slow and easy, their hands no longer flying like they once were. Sam releases a breath, wrapping his arms around Crowley’s waist as he touches the skin.

“You know, I was never able to see my brother loose his shit.” Sam mumbles quietly into his lover’s mouth, smirking lightly. “I think I may need another activity to compensate.” He teased, breath hitching when Crowley moved his hips. The demon never even bothered to pull out and the hunter just shuddered, grinning.

 

It was going to be an eventful night.

**Author's Note:**

> I might continue this and write Dean and Cas getting together, but I don't know yet. Who knows, maybe this will be part of a series one day. A


End file.
